I Hate you
by CarlGrimesIsBae
Summary: Iggy Johnson had a normal family. Until her dad dies and her mom meets someone else. Well the good news, her step brother turns out to be the one and only Chandler Riggs. The bad news? They hate each other... (Rating will change throughout story)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I don't own nothing. And the things said in this I don't personally believe. I love Chan, clearly. Also, I didn't wanna use Chandler's dad's real name. So I used a fake one. And clearly, Chan's parents aren't divorced IRL. Enjoy FYI Chandler is not famous in this ✅✅**

**Warnings include BDSM, Foul Language, Rated Mature for a reason✅✅**

"I'm so tired." Iggy Johnson complains, throwing herself down on the couch. Not her couch. Her new step dad's couch. Steve. It's not like Iggy minded her new Steve. Her mom was happy. That's all Iggy wanted. And her new step dad seemed really nice. Just the fact that he already asked them to move in pisses Iggy off. Quick relationships are shit relationships. You shouldn't rush things.

"Same." Iggy's brother, Seth, says, throwing himself on her legs.

"Get off, ya wanker." Iggy says, trying to knock the 17 year old off. Iggy manages to flip Seth off, her falling off the couch in the process. They wrestle around on the floor for a little before someone clears their throat. Iggy and Seth look up to see three people, two they recognized. It was their mom, Steve, and some boy around Iggy's age.

"Hello." Iggy says, calmly as Seth gets off the floor.

"Hello." Steve says, amused.

"What's up?" Seth asks, as him and Iggy take their positions back on the couch.

"We just wanted to introduce you to a few people." Iggy's mom says, making Seth's face change to amusement.

"You mean person." Seth says.

"What?" Steve says, turning to his left. He realizes there's only one kid and sighs.

"That boys always running off..." Steve mumbles, more to himself.

"Anyway, this is Chandler, my son." Steve says, indicating to the brunette boy.

"Nice to meet you, Chandler." Iggy says as she stands up. She puts her hand out for Chandler to take but he just stares at it, in disgust. Iggy was shocked. Who the fuck does this boy think he is? Before Iggy could process what she was doing, she whacked Chandler upside the head. It was a hard whack and Iggy instantly regretted it. She was just so use to doing it to Seth when he was being ignorant.

"Iggy!" Her mom yells. Iggy wasn't listening though. Chandler had her pulled towards him, gripping her shirt collar. Iggy gulps, her eyes darting from Chandler's eyes to his lips. They were both breathing heavy. And if someone walked in right now, they'd think this was sexual. It definitely wasn't though. The only tension there was hate. Chandlers face was full of anger while Iggy's full of confusement. What the fuck?

"Chandler!" Steve yells this time, shocked by his sons actions. Sure he had anger issues but he would never touch a girl.

Chandler realizes they were talking and let's go of the girl, shoving her back a little. Iggy stumbles back, falling onto the couch. Everyone watched as Chandler stormed upstairs, stomping as he went. Everyone times there attention to Iggy, as of to ask her what happened. Shit, did she wish she knew...

**Ooo, I wonder why Chandler doesn't like Iggy so much. Alright, so that was kind just the intro. It was short I know. So I really hope you give this story a try. I think it will be amazing. And if you want, Check my other TWD fanfics out **


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy was so confused? What'd she do to get this hate? She doesn't even know the kid. Steve went upstairs to "talk" to Chandler. Iggy added the quotation marks to talk because they have done nothing but yell. And it was pissing Iggy off. She didn't like when families fight and she definitely didn't wanna be the cause of it. But then again, if Chandler wants to be a dick to her, she's gonna be a bitch to him. An eye for an eye. None of this peace shit that Seth's always leading about.

Iggy looks up as Steve and Chandler come down the steps, Chandler being pulled more than walking. Chandler and Steve stand in front of Iggy. What is going on. Iggy sits up a little, waiting for someone to talk. When no one does, she raises an eyebrow. That did not just go through a twenty minute yelling battle to just stand in front of her.

Steve nudges Chandler forward, who glare at him.

"Apologize." Steve demands. Chandler sighs, looking back at Iggy.

"I'm sorry." Chandler mumbles, Iggy barely made out what he said.

"And Iggy, what do you say now?" Her mom says, like she's three instead of 17.

"No." Iggy says, carelessly, before popping her gum

"What?" Both Chandler and Lisa say in unison.

"You heard me. No." Iggy says.

"Iggy!" Her mom yells, repulsed. Her daughter was never this rude.

"What, Ma? I'm not gonna accept an apology when someone's being forced to say it. We all know he's not sorry and neither am I. And as a matter of fact, I hate you." Iggy says, calmly, directing the last part to Chandler.

God dammit, Steve thought teenagers were supposed to be more mature.

"You guys are acting like three year old's." Seth says, annoyed, like he read Steve's mind.

"Shut up." Iggy and Chandler say in unison, both glaring at the other.

"You don't tell him to shut up!" Iggy says, annoyed.

"But you can? Yeah, that's fair." Chandler says, sarcastically before rolling his eyes. Before Iggy could insult him back, the door bell rings. Chandler answers it quickly, like he was expecting someone. Apparently he was because when he opens the door, he hugs whoever was at it. The girl walks in, smiling. Iggy had to admit, the girl was gorgeous. Iggy could be classified as bisexual, looks were looks, no matter what gender.

Maybe if her and Chandler weren't together, Iggy would give it a try. Wait? Who cares if they're together. Stealing his girl would be a total bitch move. Nah, Iggy doesn't even think the girl liked other girls. She didn't seem like it.

The girl notices all the people and frowns.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had people over. Chandler, why didn't you tell me this was a bad time?" The girl asks. Even her voice was cute.

"Oh, they're just my dads girlfriends family." Chandler says. The girl nods, skimming over everyone. She stops at Seth and Iggy.

"You guys twins?" She's asks, indicating to them. Iggy was the first to nod, Seth giving a simple "yeah."

"Man, you guys got some good looking genes." The girl says, admiring their faces. Iggy chuckles in surprise and amusement. Man, this girl was subtle.

"Oh, I'm Hana by the way." The girl says.

"I'm Seth." Seth says, nodding his head once.

"Iggy." Iggy says, holding her hand out. Hana takes it right away, shaking it. She stops but doesn't pull away. Iggy was confused. What?

"Do I know you?" Hana asks, looking at Iggy closer.

"Uh, I don't think so." Iggy says.

"I would definitely recognize your pretty face." Iggy says, flirting. Chandler was livid. Who gave her the write to flirt with his girlfriend?

"Wow." Hana says, blushing. Iggy could see how pissed Chandler was. Good, it was working.

"I'll maybe see you later?" Hana say, smiling.

"Yeah. Maybe." Iggy says, nodding.

"Come on, Chan." Hana say, shipping up the steps, a pissed Chandler following.

Once they were out of ear and eye shot, Seth bursts out in laughter.

"You're stealing his bitch to get back at him?" Seth asks, amused to see how this plays out.

"Eh, she's cute." Iggy says, shrugging.

"Wow, you guys are unbelievable." Their mom says, shocked but amused. When did her kids get so grown up?

"I know." Seth and Iggy say in unison. They're always doing that. Lisa's starting to think they go over this. They both say it's a twin thing.

God, Lisa was conflicted. Iggy's not supposed to hate Chandler, they're gonna be step-siblings. They're supposed to get along. Lisa can't be worrying about this right now. She has to go make dinner. Hopefully Iggy and Chandler will sort things out by then...

**Alright! End of Chapter Two! I hope you liked it, I know, the chapters are short, I'm gonna try to maybe make them longer, Review are great :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Iggy were in the middle of wrestling for the remote when Lisa called for Dinner.

"This isn't over." Seth mouths to Iggy as they walk into the kitchen. Iggy smiles when the smell of tacos hit her nose.

"Tacos!." Seth and Iggy both say, before quickly sitting down. Lisa liked to argue that they loved the same stuff.

"Yeah, now, Iggy, I made refried beans for you." Lisa says, knowing how annoying her daughter can get when it comes to animal rights,

"Thanks, ma." Iggy says right as Chandler and Hana walk in, hand in hand.

"Hello, Hana, Are you staying for dinner?" Lisa asks.

"Oh, no thank you, , I'm a vegetarian." Hana says.

"Same!" Iggy shouts, making hana kinda jump.

"Really?" Hana asks.

"Yep." Iggy says, proud of herself. Chandler rolled his eyes, annoyed. Great, another thing they can bond with,

"What are you eating?" Hana asks, letting go off Chandlers hand and standing in front of a sitting Iggy.

"Refried beans." Iggy says, 'You can have some if you want." Iggy smiles at the small blush on Hana's cheeks. Her plan is working, What plan? Whats she even talking about? It's not a plan. She's just trying to get with someone.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. They're yours." Hana says, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, nah, I'm the only one gonna eat them and I can't eat a whole can," Iggy says. Hana smiles grows, She's actually always wanted to try refried bean tacos.

"Alright." Hana says before taking a seat on the other side of Iggy. Iggy flashes a smile at Chandler, whose mouth was open in shock. His girlfriend just ditched him for a girl she just met. Iggy's definitely trying to do something, Chandler just doesn't know what. He will get to the bottom of it though.

Chandler sits across from Hana, beside his dad. This is definitely not his day...

After everyone gets their food, they all do their own thing. Steve and Lisa were talking and Seth was playing his phone under the table. Chandler watches as Iggy whispers something to Hana, a blush forming on her cheeks. What the fuck? Chandler's supposed to be the one whispering things in Hana's ear, not some wannabe dyke! okay, so maybe Chandler didnt' have to be that rude. He was pissed though. Who the fuck does she think she is? She is not gonna come into house and take his girlfriend like that. Everyone looks up as someones phone rings.

Iggy looks at everyone before slowly answering it.

"Yeah?" Iggy asks after answering the phone. She smiles really big, biting her lip.

"Oh, hey baby." She says, getting up and walking into the living room. Chandler didn't catch the rest of the conversation, her being to far away. Baby? She has a "baby" and she still decides to flirt with his girlfriend? The nerve. Chandler moves to the seat that was previously abandoned by Iggy.

"Oh, hey, Chandler." Hana says, keeping her eyes on Iggy.

"Oh, yeah, Hey, Chandler. Chandler as in your boyfriend Chandler." Chandler says, Chandler didn't care if he was being rude, In his eyes, he had every right to be. Hana was taken a back from how ruide Chandler was being. Was he really jealous?

Hana opens her to say something but Iggy walks back into the room.

"That was Megan. She's coming to pick me up. Do you mind if she stays the night later?" Iggy asks, directing the last part to her mom.

"Of course not! I love Megan." Lisa says, smiling. She really did like Megan. She was a good role model for her daughter.

"Alright, thanks, Ma. I'll be back before ten." Iggy says, after texting Megan.

"Tell Katie I said hey." Spencer says, receiveing a smack on the head from Iggy. Katie's Megan's little sister. She's about 14 and she's had a crush on Seth sense she was 10. Seth always likes joking about it.

"Bye." Iggy says, as she hears a car horn.

"Have fun." Steve says, smiling.

"Not to much fun, though." Hana says, winking. Iggy smiles before leaving the house. Chandler was once again mad. Mad and confused. Why's Hana wink? Is Iggy gay? Or Lesbian? Or whatever. Chandler didn't care. All Chandler knew is that Iggy better stay away from his girl...

**Alright! End of Chapter Three. I hope you liked it. Reviews are great, BTW **


End file.
